Willx
Willx is mostly known for being captain of the crew Infernal Armada and monarch of the flag . He is an ensign in the Navy in the and sails the Meridian Ocean. When Willx started playing again around march 2011 he seemed to stick around Mrballs who he was known to have a good friendship with, this all changed however. Mrballs and Willx fell out, over what is something only they know. Once Willx had taken enough, he sunk one of Mrballs's custom war brigs and left The Merchants flag. Between this time he and his crew were flagless for about a day. Willx then founded a new flag which Bellabluee named Equinox. Equinox grew to become an extremely successful flag, Willx stepped down upon the flag reaching no.2 on the fame list, and largest on Viridian(January 2012). He handed the flag over to Summitsuper and left the game for a while. When he returned in March 2012 the flag had fallen apart, he spent all his online time trying to rebuild the flag and his crew and hoping things would work out, once he had finally got things working by October 2012 he was yet again gone. Mra took over Equinox this time and from then on it's been rising steadily among the fame ranks. Rumors say Willx will soon be returning to the game and once again will be aiming to make Equinox the best around. Willx is probably mostly known for his work within crews and flags. He is an experienced player and he's good at handling many situations and issues a crew or flag may go through. He may not be the best on the puzzle side of the game, but many say he's extremely good on the social side. Willx has also sailed under the names Willster, Halabs, Zaosis and supposedly Aidon (back in 2006) all on the Viridian Ocean. Fun Facts # Willx has been captain many, many times. A count was once done and it appeared he had been captain over 20 times, of what he could remember. # Willx has been captain of crews with 120+ members 4 times. # Willx has been captain of no.1 crews twice. # Willx has been king of atleast 10 flags, 3 of which have had over 300 members, and 2 of which have ended up in the top 10 flags. Accomplishments # Managed to lose all his money in poker and running a tailoring stall # Became captain of -Dark Eyed Devils- (-DED-) # Created the flag -Devils In Detail- (-DID-) # Became captain of the crew You never walk alone # Became good friends with Mrballs and joined The Merchants flag. # Joined Mutineers Turn crew, where he became even closer to Mrballs. # Left Mutineers Turn and founded his own crew, Infernal Armada. Which he put under The Merchants flag. # Took over The Merchants on the 17th of december 2011. # Gave up his position at The Merchants and founded with a crew mate, Bellabluee